


I'll Be Good

by Alisha7824



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bad Parenting, Cannibalism, Child Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisha7824/pseuds/Alisha7824
Summary: Harry didn't know how long he was locked in that room but he knew it was a VERY long time.Harry didn't even remember why he was in the room, but he knew that his daddy would be very upset with him if he left without his permision.YET ANOTHER WBWL STORY





	1. Revealing Lies

Harry didn't know how long he was locked in that room but he knew it was a VERY long time. 

Harry didn't even remember why he was in the room, but he knew that his daddy would be very upset with him if he left without his permision.

The room was dark and extremely dusty, with old things piled up in boxes and stacked like mountains. He wasn't bothered by how dark it was any more 'cause he was so used to it. And the dust was sometimes fun to draw in when he was feeling up to it. At first Harry was scared of the room. He had wanted out so bad that he'd screamed and scream and scream, throwing his little fists at the door, scratching the floors.

But he was used to it now.

Humming to himself Harry entertained himself by rolling an old ball across the floor. He could spend hours doing this; HAS spent hours doing this. Letting the ball hit the other wall hard enough to roll back to him. Harry stuck one of his fingers in his mouth as he giggled. He liked playing with his ball.

Still chewing on his finger Harry stood. And he waited.  
Harry could remember being hungery. And so, so thirsty. In the beggining he remember feeling his head and tummy hurt. It hurt so much he'd puke. He hated puking 'cause it made him hurt more. Sometimes their were little chuncks in it that he could eat again, but after awile there wasn't any left. So he began to chew on his fingers. At least when he chewed on them he could no longer feel his tummy and head hurting. He even started puking chunks again after wards!

Harry hummed again as he chewed, standing perfectly still.

Harry didn't really remember how it happened but at some point he stopped feeling his tummy and head hurt. His fingers and arms stopped hurting too and he no longer felt thirsty. He was so happy! The only thing that would make him even happier is when his daddy finally ends his punishment.

So he'd wait for his daddy to let him out. He'd be a good boy at wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the 7 kudos!! I was absolutely shocked anyone even wanted to read this, much less LIKE it.
> 
> Then again. Some of us are some fxxked up individuals that don't care what we read.
> 
> Thumbs up to you guys <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Jerryd Potter would not admit to anyone that he thought his family was crazy. Sure, most of the time they were as normal as can be; smothering him and his sisters with love, family trips all over the continent. He loved his mother and father very dearly, but sometimes they would say things that scared the witts out of him.

He was the eldest and only son of four, with his three sisters being several years younger than he. He remembered when all three were born and how happy his parents were. They always talk about how much they loved us all, about how proud they were of each one of us. In their eyes, Jerryd thinks, we could do no wrong.

'Harry' was a touchy subject amongst his family. The 'troublemaker' that was always being sent to his room without meals. His parents would often roll their eyes in exasperation and almost hostile annoyance whenever 'Harry' was mentioned.

"That boy... what are we to do with him!" 

"He's such a menace. Why can't he be more like his brother?" 

"If that boy can't even be bothered to mingle with his family than he can stay in his rooms for all I care! Good riddance!"

When he was younger he'd go looking for his 'troublemaker of a brother'. He'd search high and low, believing 'Harry' was playing a elaborate game of 'hide and seek' that sent him searching every single closet, cupboard, room, nook and cranny of his house. He'd wait at meal times for 'Harry' show up; waiting even longer whenever his parents had sneered about the newest punishment 'Harry' had gotten. 

As he grew older he became weary of his families on and off hatred of 'Harry'. His little sisters didn't know what to make of him, having never seen their 'other brother'. Katey had actually asked uncle Remus about him (something Jerryd never thought of doing, which he almost kicked himself for). The man only shrugged half heartedly and told them that 'Harry' was a bad one, and to not pay any attention to his actions. Which had only confused them even more, seeing as they didn't know who 'Harry' was.

Today is no different. Today is the day Jerryd Potter will be turning 16 and like almost all his birthdays before his parents when on a two minute rant about how 'Harry' didn't deserve to have a birthday party, 'being as bad as he was, he's lucky they didn't just cut him off completely.' Because apparently 'Harry' was his twin.

They always had his party at Potter Manor; no matter that they didn't live there anymore. 

It was so that all the guests could fit comfortably without it being too crowded, what with the Order and all of his parent's friends in the Ministry and his friends coming over. Their tiny house at Godric's Hollow could never fit so many people at once, he thinks. Plus that house had no buisness being in the papers, either. Mum didn't want the Prophet knowing where we lived. Said people would get too nosey.

The Manor wasn't really as grand as one would think. It was actually an old renaissance cottage that some relative of his built. The very wood had been infused with Potter magic over the years and made it almost alive, with actual feelings and everything. Mum said she was afraid of the house and didn't want to live in it, saying it reminded her too strongly of old muggle horror films. So dad packed us up and we lived in Godrics Hollow ever since.

It's not so bad, living in Godric's Hollow. The muggle/wizard town was filled with boys his age he could hang out with- all coming to his party, as well- and his mother was able to work as a Mediwitch at the clinic. His uncle's lived in town, too, which was awesome.

Jerryd was excited to be back in his childhood home. Having left at only five years of age (around the same time his sister Charlotte was born) Jerryd was eager to explore it once again.

Call it a birthday tradition of his, Jerryd would spend a good portion of his birthday exploring the old house: usually not when anyone was there, seeing as he had to mingle amongst the guests or be seen as 'rude'. Sometimes, when he was feeling especially overwhelmed, he and his friends would use this as an excuse to get away from the crowd. They never seemed to be annoyed that he enjoyed it so much, just curious. And to completely honest, he didnt know, himself.

There was just something about the old Manor that made him feel restless. Like he needed to look for something.

 

Guess his mother was right.

This house was something out of a horror film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is from my own experience.


End file.
